True Echidna Love
by thetrueguardian
Summary: Knuckles gets a surprise on angel island and its fro his one and only love, Shade. Since then, weird things from the future happens. Mainly their future son wanting to kill Sonic just to make future Knuckles happy. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Knuckles was no ordinary echidna, he is the guardian of the most powerful artifact in the world, the master emerald. He also thought before his last adventure with Sonic and the others that he was the last of his kind, which was until they all met an echidna named Shade. She was an echidna from the Nocturnus clan of echidnas, an ancient tribe that was thought to be vanished, but appeared they were trap in a place called the Twilight Cage.

One day, while Knuckles was on the steps of the alter of the master emerald, he was thinking hard about their last adventure and about Shade. "Why am I feeling like this? It's not like she liked me too," Knuckles said to himself. "I just so nervous around her, like I am going to explode."

"Knuckles if you like her why don't you just tell her," a floating orb said to Knuckles.

"It isn't that easy for me Tikal. You know I am one of those nervous types. I may be in peak physical condition, but I am soft when it comes to emotions," as he said that, he got up and started to leave the alter. "I am going for a walk through the jungle, can you warn me if someone appears on the island Tikal."

"Of course I will Knuckles," Tikal said while Knuckles was leaving.

Knuckles started to walk through the thick, green forest for about five minutes then Tikal said, "Knuckles, someone just appeared on the south-east part of the island." Knuckles just then turn in the other direction and started to run at his top speed.

He saw a shaded figure while still running towards it. "What are you doing on my island," Knuckles said ready to punch the figure until he found out who it was. "Shade," Knuckles said surprised.

"Hey Knuckles, how have you been," Shade said to Knuckles.

"Except me about to punch one of my friends, well," Knuckles said with a shameful look on his face.

"It's ok Knuckles I should have told you I was coming. If you want me to go I will," said Shade when she was about to use her teleportation belt to leave.

"Wait Shade, you can stay awhile I guess," Knuckles said to Shade while he was looking in her beautiful ivory colored eyes.

"Thanks Knuckles," Shade said.

"How about you come to the alter with me Shade."

"I would love to Knuckles."

Knuckles started to blush as they went to the alter. In about five minutes they were at the alter where the master emerald stayed. He finally noticed she was wearing jeans, a white tank top with a black blazer, a bracelet on her right arm and her nocturnes headband.

"Hey Shade, where have you been staying all this time," Knuckles asked.

"I been staying at Amy's place, but I want to leave as soon as I can, since you know Sonic is dating her and all." She said.

"Well if you want to you can stay on Angel Island with me," He suggested to Shade after she said that.

"I would love to Knuckles, anyway I think you would enjoy too have the company would you," She said while see was secretly blushing try to make sure Knuckles didn't see.

Knuckles started to chuckle a little. "I have been getting bored up here all by myself with no one visiting me since we got back from the Twilight Cage and took down Eggman's empire about five months ago, and with nothing happening lately," Knuckles said while still laughing a little.

"Knuckles tell her you like her," Tikal said in Knuckles head.

"Not now," Knuckles said out loud.

"Knuckles are you ok," Shade asked.

"Yes, thanks for asking Shade," Knuckles said hoping she will buy the lie.

"Knuckles I know your lying, I just can't believe how much a bad liar you are," Shade said with a suspicious look.

"Ok you got me, you know how I am the guardian of the master emerald right," Knuckles said.

"Yeah, but what that have to do with this," Shade asked.

"Well there is a guardian secret, and it is that there are two beings in the master emerald, of course you know Chaos. There is also echidna named Tikal and we can actually talk to each through her spirit being a orb or in my head," Knuckles said looking at Shade all confused. "Let me call her, Tikal can you come out in your spirit," Knuckles said then all of a sudden a floating green orb appeared.

"Hello Shade my name is Tikal, I have heard much about you."

"Wait Knuckles talk about me," Shade said while blushing a little.

"Yeah just because he li…"

"The way you smile, I mean dress, I mean the way you talk," Knuckles said and blushed a little.

"Yeah he likes you Shade," Tikal said while giggling.

"Knuckles is this true. Do you really like me and tell the truth," Shade said waiting for Knuckles to answer.

"Yes it is, I do like you, I just thought you wouldn't like me," Knuckles said.

"When I first met you Knuckles, I had a feeling that you the one for me. Then we caught you and kept you, which drove me just crazy seeing you in that cage. Then IX told me to kill you, I just couldn't let that happen. Knuckles, I don't like you…" Shade looked in the eye of Knuckles then continued. "I love you Knuckles," after she said that she kissed him on the cheek.

Knuckles in shock, then shook his head and went back to reality. "You love me Shade," he said while blushing.

"Of coarse I do Knuckle, I love you Knuckles," Shade said.

"I love you too Shade," Knuckles said right before he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has read chapter 1. Please send reviews to me to tell me how you like it and if I can do anything to make it better. If you would like to help me make this story and give any ideas to this story just message me and I will tell you if I use your idea or not. Again thank you and will try to make as much chapters as I can.**

**Reminder: I forgot to say this on chapter one, but I do not own any of these characters. They belong to SEGA and BIOWARE. All I own is the story. **

**Chapter 2: The Ambush**

On Angel Island:

Knuckles woke up from his bed wondering how he got in it, and then all of a sudden he smelt a nice aroma coming from the kitchen. He got up to figure out what was making the smell. He walked right into the kitchen and saw Shade cooking.

"Hey sleepy head, just decided to make me and you breakfast. Hope you like bacon, sausage, and eggs," Shade said while still cooking.

"Hey Shade, how did I get in my bed," Knuckles all confused.

"Well I saw that you were asleep, so I took you to your bed. Thought you would feel more comfortable there then on the alter stairs," Shade said when making a plate for her and Knuckles.

Knuckles started to chow down on the food Shade had made. Shade giggled a little. Then Knuckles broke the silence.

"What's so funny Shade?"

"Just the way you eat Knuckles."

Knuckles just then started to blush a little after hearing her say that.

20 minutes later, both of them finished eating. As Knuckles started to go to the alter to start the day of guarding the master emerald.

"Hey Knuckles, do you mind if I come with you to guard the master emerald?"

"Not at all Shade, you can come," Knuckles said while making his way out of the door.

Shade quickly followed as they made their way to the master emerald.

"Something isn't right."

"What's wrong Knuckles," Shade said while wondering what Knuckles means.

"The master emerald is in trouble," right when Knuckles said that he started running towards the alter with Shade right behind him.

When they got to the alter they saw Eggman and a huge army of eggpawns right behind him.

"What do you want Eggman," Knuckles said while Eggman came up to him.

"Well Knucklehead I just want the emerald you have been guarding. And will you give it like a nice echidna or I will take it by force," Eggman said while laughing.

"Over my dead body," Knuckles said right before he hit Eggman's floating chair.

"You're going to pay for that, eggpawns attack."

"Shade get back, I don't want you to get hurt."

"But Knuckles I can help you."

"Oh it looks like Knucklehead got himself a little girlfriend, too bad I have to kill both of you."

Knuckles started to get full of rage and started to attack the robotic army. Then the army got the best of him and started doggy pile Knuckles.

"No Knuckles," Shade said while running towards the army. Then she clicked a secret button on her bracelet which made her nocturne armor cover over her clothes and her helmet cover her face.

"Take this," said shade while she activated her leach blades and attacked all the robot and saved Knuckles. Just then they nodded while shade threw a smoke bomb at Eggman and both uppercut him and sent him flying away using their team move called echidna rush.

"I will be back for that emerald."

As Shade amour went back into her bracelet. Just then Knuckles kissed Shade on the lips and kissed for about three minutes.

"Thanks Shade."

"Well I just couldn't stay put while you were getting hurt could I."

Author Notes: Looks like Knuckles found his one and only love. What will happen next chapter? Will they stay in love, or will they break up. Next time we will see. This has been thetrueguardian and will continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter, we saw our two love birds fighting the evil Eggman. Let's see what happens this chapter and this one is going to be short and sweet.

**Chapter 3: The Date Part One**

Knuckles decided to wake up early the next day to go guard the master emerald. He slowly gets out of bed making sure he doesn't wake up Shade. He grabs an apple out of the kitchen to eat and leaves.

Shade wakes up and then she looks next to her. "Knuckles where are you."

She gets up and walks her way to the door. "Now I know where he is." She then started walking towards the alter.

"So that's all I have to do."

"Yes knuckles."

"Thanks Tikal," Knuckles said and turned around. "Oh Shade, when did you get here."

"Just now. Why were you talking to Tikal?"

"Never mind that, do you want go on a date."

"Of course I do," Shade said then kissed Knuckles.


End file.
